


Live Stream Temptation

by Infinite_Volume



Series: That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, Big Ass, Condom Filling, Condoms, Cum Inflation, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Futa, Futanari, Girth, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, Leaking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Growth, Penis Size, Petite, Precum, Small Breasts, Solo, Spreading, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Tight Pants, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cock growth, cum flood, excessive cum, excessive precum, expansion, fat cock - Freeform, filling condoms, huge cock, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, leaky cock, pussy spreading, self-cumflation, wide glans, wide head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Nao, a hyper-endowed futanari, retires to her room for the night to masturbate like she does every night before bed. When a stranger sends her a link to an adult streaming website, she gets to enjoy a special show. Even after the shows over, Nao gets the idea to stick around and make some "content" of her own.





	Live Stream Temptation

A few days after the _bathtub incident_, the lives of Nao and her mother Chiyo had returned to normal – or at least something approximating normal. The bathtub incident was the first time Nao was actually caught pleasuring herself at home: when she nearly drowned herself in a rising bath of her own cum and then ripped through the seat of the family car to pump her mom full of even more hot, sticky spunk. The aftermath of it was awkward for the both of them. The bathroom eventually drained, and the walls needed a good scrubbing. The front yard was waterlogged in jizz. When Chiyo regained consciousness, she silently crawled back into the master bedroom to hide from having to address what had just taken place. Nao took a short hiatus from her classes, choosing instead to stay at home and clean up the mess she made.

For a while after it happened, the two of them sort of just pretended they hadn’t seen or done anything. Chiyo would still cook, but they ate their meals separately. She would also still leave to run errands in the mornings, but without checking in to see if Nao needed anything special. Sometimes they’d see each other in the living room or in the hallway, passing by unexpectedly. They avoided eye contact, but would both experience a tightening in their jeans. When that happened, they’d both retire to their rooms for a while.

Since then, things had normalized. Chiyo quietly acknowledged that her daughter had gotten old enough to do these things. Chiyo was pretty wild in her own youth, so it hardly made any sense to hold her daughter to a standard of purity and chastity she never lived up to herself.

One evening, Chiyo sat at the dining room table after washing and putting away the dishes. They had grilled salmon: a family favorite. After eating, they moved to the couch to watch television together. They talked and laughed over their favorite weeknight programming, though they each payed more attention to each other and their conversation than to the reruns playing on the screen. Nao retired to her room after the sun set. Chiyo, left alone to clean up, got to reminiscing about her past.

“I wonder what Maya is doing right now…”

* * *

“_Hup-!_”

Nao landed in her faux-leather desk chair, having come in from an angle and setting it spinning slowly. She gazed up at her ceiling. Her ceiling lamp was off – the only light source in her room being the soft glow of her dual computer monitors. They painted a gradient on her ceiling, as its burgundy paint got darker and darker the further her vision trailed to the opposite wall. She sat like that, staring blankly for a while, motionless after her chair stopped spinning.

_Ding!_

A message popped up on Nao’s second screen. She snapped out of her spacey trance and turned her neck to read it.

>[Ojou177] Hey, what’cha up to?

“Ojou177? Do I know them?”

She dismissed the notification and opened up her messaging app. The only new message she had was the one – a singular, fresh message from this “_Ojou177._”

“How did this person get my ID?”

A few clicks later, Nao had her answer. Apparently, Ojou177 and her shared one server in common: _JapanFuta_, a server all about Japanese futanari. There were a few general channels for chat and discussion, but the _real_ attraction was the NSFW channels. Some art, some videos, and a _lot_ of photos. Some people shared pictures of themselves too. The boldest among them even showed off their faces. Nao had been a member for a few years, but she had only ever lurked the submission channels. She’d _never_ uploaded anything, though that isn’t to say she’d never fantasized about it. She’d actually fantasized about it a lot. Something about it seemed exhalating. Fun and exciting, but just a little _too_ taboo to engage in herself.

There’s no telling who might see it.

Ojou177 and Nao hadn’t ever talked together. It struck her as a little weird – getting a random message out of nowhere from a complete stranger – but Nao didn’t have anything else going on right now. “_Might as well,_” her subconscious urged her to engage.

>[BakudanKami] nm. Need something?

Nao casually opened up a web browser while she waited passively for a response. Instinctively, she opened up one of her social media feeds to catch up on all the art and porn that had been posted throughout the day. She saved or reblogged all of the best things she saw, to fully enjoy later that night.

_ Ding!_

>[Ojou177] My friend is live rn. Thought you might be interested? I see you post about these things some times

A hyperlink followed Ojou’s message. It was to a streaming website that she’d seen other server members talking about recently. Nao had never been there before – partly because she was still behind on a backlog of other porn she’d already had downloaded.

Nao sat there for a moment, half-expecting a follow-up from this “_Ojou177_,” but nothing else came. The stranger dropped her link and went offline shortly thereafter.

Did Nao wanna click that link?

…

Nao put her headphones on. Her eyes bounced around the usual security points in her room: doorframe, lock, and window curtains. Her door and window were closed; the button on the knob was pushed in. She had her privacy. She couldn’t hear her mom doing anything downstairs, so it was entirely possible that she’d already hopped in bed.

All private and secure.

…

She wanted to click that link.

She was really going to watch someone live, on camera, over the internet. When her cursor hovered over that blue text, underlining it and popping open another box that doubled-down on the link’s address, a tightness welled up in her chest. Live sex, right now, right on the other end of that link. A forbidden fruit – something she’d always thought was just a little too weird to get into. Nao depressed her mouse key. The _click_ was more audible than it ever had been in the past.

Chrome opened up almost instantly, but Nao felt the time between clicking and her browser’s response. Everything seemed to be taking longer than normal – less smoothly than it should. You always feel more hyperaware of your surroundings and the passage of time when you’re doing something you know is potentially dangerous or unusual.

That feeling in her chest loosened and sank when the site’s logo loaded in the top-left corner of her browser. Then, the channel name. A big, black box, text and links underneath it, and a live chat feed followed sequentially, fairly quickly but one-by-one. All that was left to load was the main attraction.

>[Anonymous] omg it’s going in

>[Dustey] those hipppps

>[Titan990] She sat on the whole thing!

Chat messages flew by while Nao waited for the video to finish buffering. Every passing comment invested her more deeply into it, and she hadn’t even seen any skin yet. The head of her penis poked at her jeans. It felt so good to pitch a tent like that; sometimes it felt even better than growing freely.

Finally, the video loaded.

“_Oooooouuuuuh – Fuck…_”

The pleasured moans of the video’s star oozed through the speakers in Nao’s headset, trickling into her ears. Her neck tingled and her back curled. She pulled her legs into the seat of her chair and lowered her hands down to her groin, folding into a compact little ball, utterly enthralled with the stream she’d invested all of 10 seconds in so far.

“_Y-yeah…This is a gooooood one. Humph…_”

The frame of the video was filled up almost entirely by a close-up of the streamer’s shapely behind, which was wrapped in torn fishnet leggings. Ass and thighs – and a whole lot of them. Her ass was plugged with a black, plastic toy, with a fake purple gemstone on the handle that concealed her asshole. The streamer was squatting over a low wooden table, on which there was mounted a dark-silver, marbled dildo. There was no telling what the full thing looked like, as by the time Nao got to see it the silicon toy was already fully inserted into its host. The only reason she knew what color it was was because of the grabbable pair of balls at the base, squeezed between the camgirl’s quivering butt and the creaking table.

Her ass was actually quite modest. The main attraction was her meaty thighs. Even still, just because her ass wasn’t bursting out of the frame of the video doesn’t mean it wasn’t special in its own way. One of the perks of having smaller (though still squeezable) cheeks was a better view of everything else. Everyone watching, all 300-something of them, could see her well-kept, plump labia from behind her shaking squat. They hugged at either side around the shape of the dildo inside of her.

“_I can feel the knot inside me _~~ ”

The camgirl’s voice quivered, just like the rest of her. Clearly not having had enough of its bulbous base, she rolled herself back and forth, left and right across the edge of the table. The sides of her toy pressed up against the walls of her vagina, putting extra pressure on spots the toy weren’t able to effectively prod otherwise. Her movements were slow and deliberate; as she reached the end of her swing to the right, rolling her ass to the corner of the table, she stopped dead for a couple of moments. She jerked even further right two or three times, catching herself from falling to the ground. When she rolled back in the opposite direction, she let out another trailing moan. Again, she stopped at the corner of the table, jerked toward the edge, and pulled herself back. Each cycle, her moans grew deeper.

“_Oooooooouuuh fuuuuuuuck…_”

Nao’s hands found their way down to her waist. The pressure building up in her lap pulled the comfortable fit of her pants taut and restrictive. Her fingers fiddled with the brass button of her jeans while she stared engrossed in her show. Her pants were so tight on her now that she couldn’t pull the denim over the lip of the button. The nail of her index finder scraped against the threads on her waistband, clawing at her beast’s suffocating cage.

“Fucking pants…!” she whispered harshly.

“_Holy…_”

The camgirl started to bounce on top of her knotted toy now. Slowly at first, she lifted her rear into the air. She took her toy with her, elevating the balls a few centimeters off of the table and revealing the sturdily anchored suction-cup underneath. She still had the bulb knocking against the exit to her pussy. A little bit of it was visible between her parting lips. The silver orb glistened with her dripping nectar, hiding it’s true size. The mystery taunted Nao as she stared, still in anguish over the difficulty of freeing her still-growing cock from her pants. How thick was this knot? How long was this dildo? The rest of the viewers knew that already, but the secret made Nao’s viewing experience all the more suspenseful. All of the possibilities rattled around in her frenzied, horny mind. Did it have a thick head? A studded shaft? Could it be longer than 7 inches? Anybody’s dick could be lodged in that moaning cam model – even Nao’s.

Nao’s jeans increased in tightness as she imagined being there in the video herself. She viewed it as a POV experience – laying back in her chair as this thick piece bounced on her throbbing cock. She was starting to sweat through her pants. Nao’s thighs shifted over the damp seat of her chair and scrunched her eyebrows as her burgeoning erection tensed the fabric further. The more she stared at the screen the tougher things were on her. She knew she had to pull herself away – to stop imagining herself with a part in the stream. The more that Nao let her imagination run away with her, the deeper the hole she’d be digging herself into. Seeing as how her pants were digging deep enough into her waistline, she focused both hands on liberating herself from her clothes.

Nao used one hand to push her stiff erection down against her thigh and the other to carefully undo the button. It took a lot of force, but holding her dick down gave her just enough slack to finally do it. She opened her fly quickly after, revealing her wet, precum-stained panties. Her clothed bulge burst up out of her lap but the head of her cock was still stuck below the zipper, in the leg of her pants. She shimmied her jeans down past her knees; they fell to the floor, collapsing in a pile around her ankles.

Finally, she was free.

With all of this new breathing room finally opened up to her, Nao’s cock surged to life. An intense warmth overtook the shaft. She pulled her comfortable, cotton underwear aside to let her monster spring forth. It flushed pink. Veins bulged to the surface. Every heartbeat, it grew fatter and longer. Nao bit her lip in satisfaction.

She loved to watch herself grow.

Old discomfort dissolved away, turning into pleasure. Nao could finally return to viewing the stream. The moaning and cursing that played through her headphones continued to stoke more growth – now unseen underneath her desk but felt in both Nao’s hands and in her core. The star of the show was still bouncing lightly on her silicone toy, bit-by-bit pulling herself further up the knot. The more of the knot she tried to pull out of herself, the further her tantalizingly plump lips split apart.

_Thunk!_

The head of Nao’s cock thudded against the wall in front of her. It reached out far beyond her knees, which were themselves quite a ways away from the wall even with her slouched posture.

“_Mmmfh…_”

That was Nao this time. It was getting hard to stifle her own moaning. She sunk both arms underneath the desk, gripping her log-like girth and massaging the shaft with her fingers. Her pink, puffy glans drooled pre all over the plaster. Nao’s musky cocksnot dribbled down the wall and into the carpet. Slowly, the growing puddle crept over to her toes and soaked her socks and bundled-up pants. Nao’s panties, their groin still pulled tightly against the base of her rod, had already been soaked through. Every article of clothing she was wearing was drenched in her own seminal fluid. The only exception was her comfy white tee; although, it wouldn’t stay the exception for long.

“_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_” the cam idol gasped between squats. “_The knot’s coming!_”

Nao sped the pace of her massage to match the assumed pace of the idol’s coming orgasm. Their panting was becoming shorter, and the idol’s squeaking climbed to a higher pitch. Nao stared intently at the screen, not breaking sight with it even to spit more lubricant into her palms.

“_Haa-a-uuhn…_”

The bouncy camgirl froze, knees still slightly bent and knot more visible to Nao than it ever had been before. This must be it – the knot must finally be ready to pop back out. It looked like the gal was about to eject a softball. Nao wrapped her hands around as much of her girth as she could, smug in the sureness that the entire length of her blessing was at least twice the width of the knot this bitch was struggling with. Just imagining it – dicking that babe live for the entire internet to see – got Nao dripping even more. The more aroused she got, the more precum she leaked.

She was getting close.

“_Mpfh…_”

One time, the camgirl jerked her torso upwards. It wasn’t enough force; she was still knotted.

“_Mpfh…Mpfh!_”

Two more jerks. She put her legs into those ones, but to no avail. She sighed heavily.

“Okay…on the count of three,” she said.

“One…”

Nao’s own jerking grew longer and rougher.

“Two…”

She pushed her shaft between her thighs and against the edge of her seat. Her glans scraped against the wall, smacking against the wet carpet into her own growing pool of pre. Her muscles tensed up, and her vision blurred…

“…_Threeeee~!_”

_SCHLRR-POP!_

Straightening her knees like planks of wood, the camgirl’s quivering cunt was finally able to pop free of the dildo’s meaty knot. Stretched wide open from the bulbous base, the rest of her toy came flying out with ease: 13 inches of forearm-thick shaft. Her vagina took on the shape of a round “O,” gaping and flexing to try to recapture the shape of that dick. Sitting on the edge of orgasm, so nearly there but so painfully far away, the empty idol twerked her modest ass at her webcam. The clapping of her thighs on either side of her sensitive undercarriage just might set her off. Members of the stream chat were already going off with a deluge of comments and emotes – mostly doughnuts and peach emojis. Her needy cries encouraged them further.

“_Oooouuu-oooohh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_”

The camgirl was almost there, and so was Nao. Too close to stop and grab a condom now, she fumbled to grab the lip of the tissue-stuffed trashcan at the side of her desk. She tossed it against the wall, lifted the head of her cock to point to it, and prayed it would contain at least some of the impending mess.

“_Oh,_” the camgirl exclaimed. “_Oh…_” her voice climbed higher.

“_Shiiiiiiiiiit!_”

She firmly grabbed each cheek in one of her hands and spread them apart, adding the final stimulus she needed for her sweet, sweet release. The camgirl’s pussy gushed its clear nectar all over its lonely silicon partner; a couple droplets from the splashdown struck the camera lens, too. Body locked in ecstasy, her knees buckled and the stumbled forward, ass still spread shamelessly.

Nao came together with the idol, hitting her foot against the floor and fiercely digging her fingers into her burning rod. She intended to hold back on this orgasm by letting go of herself before the sensation peaked. She liked to find many videos or images and cum at least thrice each night; Nao was so enthralled, however – so absolutely hypnotized by the show on her monitor – that she lost the will stifle that orgasm and prolong her session. Surely after a release this good, she’d go flaccid for a while.

Blazing hot cum split through the barrel of Nao’s monstrous cock, coming through all as one continuous stream. It was her first orgasm of the day, so the path through her frenum tingled powerfully. Her orgasms: so forceful that their sudden and pressurized payloads left her with a gape the size of a nickel. The inside of her cock burned as her body mended the stressed tissues within, like how an athlete’s muscles feel as though they’re burning up after a muscle-shredding workout. Every orgasm made Nao’s cock incrementally more dangerous and gave her greater control and agency over it. Orgasms were like a training to her.

_DRR-R-R-RRRSSSPPRRROOOOOOUHM!_

Tissues shot up from the sides of Nao’s trashcan – now her cum bucket. Some spent old cumrags flew out, ejected by the impact of her jizz, and dirtied the floor beneath her desk. The tissues caught directly beneath her deluge compacted into a pulpy, sticky, cum-y mush. Cups and cups of steaming spunk sloshed into the trash. Nao slipped into a deeper recline, pushing her penis deeper down the bucket as it continued to fill. Within no time at all, the cum level rose above her head, muffling the noise of her white river colliding with the turbulent “waters” beneath. The pot ran over with Nao’s seed. It spilt onto the floor, but it was already quite messy. What’s a little more cum going to matter, anyway?

Nao’s mom owned a professional carpet cleaner for a reason.

Her orgasm sustained for what felt like minutes. Eventually, Nao regained clarity. She became aware of her heavy breathing and pounding chest. Looking back at the screen, the camgirl she’d been watching was keeled over twitching in a fancy desk chair. Nao looked down at herself, sitting in her own chair, and also in much more of a mess than the camgirl.

As she lifted her feet out of the inch-high cum, she pulled off her whitewashed socks. Her dick was starting to deflate; even then, it was still far too long to allow Nao to simply stand up from her desk. She plunged her now naked toes back into her mess, detached herself from her headphones, and pushed off away from her computer. Inches of veiny cockflesh trailed out – more and more and more until her rolling chair was nearly in the center of the room. She stood up, onto relatively dry ground, and pulled her unwieldy tool in. She hugged it against her torso.

“I’ve…got some cleaning to do.”

Begrudgingly, Nao walked over to her closet to grab a few quick-fix cleaning supplies. She didn’t intend to do a deep clean this late at night – just as quick of a job as she needed to do before she fell asleep. Now that her cock was starting to shrink back to a manageable size, she was getting sleepy. Huge orgasms typically got her pretty tired; and although that one was _far_ less than the biggest she was capable of, it was still quite a load.

_Ding!_

Just as she was leaning over to pick up her supplies, a notification blipped on her computer. It was another message. She could see from across the room that it came from Ojou177 again.

>[Ojou177] Did you see the show I linked you?

Leaving her tools in the open closet, Nao waded back over to her keyboard.

>[BakudanKami] Yeah, it was pretty good.

Nao was playing down her enjoyment of the stream. There was plenty of “evidence” all over her floor to prove she thought it was more than just “pretty good.”

>[Ojou177] Ever thought about streaming yourself?

“Streaming _myself_?”

Nao was still horny, and horny and tired is a combination that makes poor and hasty decisions. Even though she came during the broadcast she was watching, she didn’t fully intend to. She let it slip out, but the feeling of fully-planned orgasm is different from what happened back during that stream. Nao didn’t really get a satisfying ending. That’s what left her hungry for more. Under other circumstances Nao would have put on a condom and masturbated quietly under her sheets, but Ojou’s proposition – to a cognitively impaired Nao half-way between sleep and mind-clouding lust – struck just the right cord.

>[BakudanKami] How can I get an account?

>[Ojou177] Oooh – eager, are we? :)

>[Ojou177] It’s pretty easy. Just go here:

What followed was, again, another link. Nao clicked it with haste, thirsty for another late-night sexual high. It redirected her to the signup page for that same website on which she was just an anonymous viewer: _poundbox.tv_. The account-creation process was easy enough for her to do. All she needed was a username, password, and an email. Without thinking, she decided to use the exact same username that she used for her messaging app.

Redirected to another page, the website prompted Nao to give her streaming profile a description. There was a big, open, blank box for plenty of text. Here was Nao’s opportunity to sell herself to the world of horny strangers looking for their next fix of pornography. What made Nao special? Why would anyone want to watch her stream? These questions and more were prompted to her. Some sort of description was _apparently_ required to get started, so she had to think of something; and if Nao was going to have to sell herself she was going to do it right.

“_Do everything that you do to the fullest_” were words she lived by – words she applied to lots of different scenarios.

** BakuhatsuKami**

** Explosive growth and explosive finishes are what I’m all about! I’m young and really fucking hung. My cock can get up to around 6 feet long, I think? It seems to have a mind of its own sometimes; I’m not sure what my limits are yet. Why don’t you stick around and help me explore them? I’ve torn through toys and ripped circles through condoms. We might just get up to more destruction on stream, too.**

** Like what you see? I love to read comments. I’ll be imagining you right in the room with me, so don’t be shy about imagining that same thing too. ** **😘**

_Congratulations!_, the website declared. _Set up your webcam and click here to start streaming!_

Underneath the welcome message was a big, pink, glossy graphic of a rectangular button with the word “STREAM” in block letters.

_Ding!_

>[Ojou177] Tell me when you go live! I’ll spread the link around when you send it.

Nao’s excitement started to mount again. She sat back down in her seat and tore her shirt over her head, balling it up and tossing it onto her bed. It’s best to do these things totally naked, right? That’s what Nao thought, at least. Now all she was wearing was her soaked underwear.

“_Might as well keep these on to start though_,” she thought. “_It’ll be fun to take them off during the show.”_

But wait – what would she be doing? The question suddenly hit her. She wanted to put on an interesting show. The hotter she got her audience, she better Nao thought she might feel. She wanted to make the chat go wild. Just the thought of knowing others were masturbating to video of her, imagining them all in the room with her, got her sweating even though the stream wasn’t up yet.

Her eyes darted around the room for any tools or props that might give her a fun idea. Two things immediately jumped out at her: the bottle of mineral oil on her desk and the brand-new onahole she purchased online. It was sitting on her bed, freshly opened but never used. She got it as a replacement for the one she tore to shreds in the bath. This one didn’t have an exit-hole on the end – it was a closed system (which had its own unique appeal and advantages). It was also built to be extra durable. Nao’s last onahole was a cheap and stealthy purchase, but this one was a built-to-last luxury item. Thick, stretchy, transparent blue polymer made specifically to be wrapped around Nao’s monstrous cock.

Gathering up her props and quickly returning to her chair, Nao double-checked to make sure everything was set up properly. Door: shut. Headphones: on. Clothes: off. Toys: ready.

With little more hesitation, Nao hovered her cursor above that big pink button and–

_Click._

Piece by piece, Nao’s stream loaded in just like the last girl’s. The camera was adjusted such that the video feed picked up her crotch and left enough space above her head to grow into. Nao had to admit that it felt a little strange to see her own half-naked body like that. It wasn’t quite like a mirror – the stuttering framerate and bright lighting shining off her flat stomach made it all appear a tad otherworldly. Since she didn’t fiddle around with any of the customization options, most of what came up was default. Her stream was simply titled “_BakuhatsuKami’s_ _Stream_”. Not so surprisingly, she didn’t have any viewers yet either.

Viewers: 0

Nao highlighted the link to her stream and shot it right over to Ojou177.

>[Ojou177] Ooh! Looking good! Gonna spread this around.

It was done. One less thing standing in between her and the gratification of masturbating in front of a crowd of faceless individuals. There wasn’t any turning back now. People should start showing up soon, she thought. Her chest tightened up again, rapt with anticipation. How many people would come to watch her? Tens? Hundreds? Thousands? As she imagined more and more people watching her, her body heated up and she broke into a feverish sweat. Nao closed her eyes and pictured men and women standing shoulder to shoulder, packed into her room like sardines, gathered around her as she played with herself under a bright spotlight.

“Oh fuck…” she uttered, pinching the nipple of her petite breast.

There wasn’t much meat on her chest, but pressing into and massaging her A-cup boobs still sent tingles of pleasure pulsing through her torso. With one hand, she gripped the hardening top of her Tic Tac-sized nipple. Her other hand started trailing downward. Nao’s delicate fingertips dragged across her tone, athletic stomach. Over her panties, she dug her index and middle fingers over her cloth-covered slit. She needed to warm herself back up – get some juices flowing before she went under the fabric.

She continued to touch herself, eyes closed, envisioning that sea of onlookers. The flaccid penis she stuffed back into her underwear began to grow again, ready for round two. A solid bulge formed at her crotch. The hard shaft of her cock pressed against her thumb as she circled her clit with her other fingers.

Nao slowly opened her eyes to check in on her room. As the blurry view of her monitor started to come back into view, she noticed something.

Viewers: 257

“U-um…”

Her stream really blew up in viewership – definitely a lot faster than she had predicted. Despite her fantasy, seeing that number on her screen wasn’t as easy to process as one would think. At first, her instinct was to cover up. Nao guarded her chest with her skinny forearm and flashed her splayed hand over the part of her underwear that clung wetly against the shape of her labia. She looked into her own face on her broadcast. She looked shocked. Confused. A little worried.

Her audience kept growing; what was at first glance 257 then refreshed to 560. After 560, the number jumped to 741. Whatever Ojou did to spread the link around, it sure fucking worked.

Chat messages came in with the new viewers.

>[Dracolich] omg she’s so fucking cute

>[Saiax] That fabric sure is holding back a lot

>[THE_DUDE] LESS ARMS MORE TITS

The commentary of Nao’s crowd streamed up the side of the page at a steady pace, many with unique usernames. Her initial shock was starting to wear off, and she reacclimated to her fantasy. There was something about the sensation of being caught off guard, to be doing something you shouldn’t be doing, with hundreds of strangers watching and judging. Really, that’s the thrill of exhibitionism. If you don’t see it as taboo – if you’re not afraid to get caught – what’s the point?

“_Oh_,” she coyly proclaimed while staring into her camera, “_is someone watching me_?”

Nao’s lip-biting expression didn’t lend much credibility to her poorly acted surprise. Moving her hand to re-expose the shape of her cunt? She wouldn’t have done that if she didn’t know what she was doing. Chat ate it up, though. They send plenty of emotes and smooth, glib comments back at her. This was a game Nao apparently liked to play, as she ate up the chat’s remarks in turn. She knew she wasn’t fooling anybody.

After a short while of giggling at the messages she was receiving, Nao turned her focus back to the video feed. She’d never looked so hot in her life. Whether it was the angle, the lighting, or the context of the situation, Nao couldn’t remember the last time she got so hot looking at her own reflection. Not usually a narcissist, she shouldn’t help but stare at her cute hips and thin waste. Those perfectly fuckable thighs of her, squashed out against the sweaty leather seat she was sitting on, framed the main attraction. That growing bulge was really stressing the elastic of her panties now. Volume pumped into her plump, healthy cock. Its burgeoning length pushed the band out down to her knees, straining more and more each time her heart pumped another package of life-giving blood out to fill it. Soon enough, it eclipsed her thigh-gap and then some. Thick as her arm, Nao’s growing rod was really calling attention to itself.

>[SirSucc] Is that thing even fucking real? Tell me she’s pumping up an inflatable.

>[Ojou177] Oh, it’s real 😉

>[LittleDelta] I wish I could be touching it right now…

>[Vespairr] Can you suck your own dick? 👀

“Is that a challenge, Vespairr?”

How exhilarating, she thought! Her first stream interaction. There were obviously _plenty_ of people enjoying the show so far, but this was a different level of connection. Nao just made a connection with an individual on her stream that she _knew_ was watching her right now. There was suddenly a spotlight on one of the members of her crowd of watchers, like there was about to be a private little show for everyone to peek in on. This other person was definitely masturbating to this – without a doubt.

Deciding that “powerful futanari tears through her underwear with an erection” would be the theme of a _future_ stream instead of this one, Nao pulled her rigidly-packed cock out of her overstretched panties. The upper-half of it sprung up with immense force. She looked light a tightly-coiled spring behind that thin sheet of cloth, and the vigorous jump it made into the air surprised the chat. It looked as though it had even gained a few inches when it was freed. Hard to tell, though, since it relative to the entirety of her massive, now 5-foot, curved schlong, a couple inches would be easy to lose sight of.

“Everybody ready to see this_ hot _teen swallow a _monster cock_?”

Nao was having a lot of fun with this. Chat responded well, too – to put it mildly.

Without having to even bend her neck downward – much to the contrary, as she actually had to lay back further against her chair – Nao prodded her pursed lips with the head of her penis. A big glob of precum smeared across her lips, glossing them up and setting the aroma of her sex deep in her nostrils. That head was the size of a cantaloupe though. No way was it going in her cute, little mouth.

“I guess I _can’t_ really suck it. Are you…disappointed?”

“_Holy crap, what was that delivery?_” Nao thought to herself. “_I’m such a tease._”

While chat’s mental breakdown proceeded further, Nao broke from staring at herself in the webcam to grab something from her desk drawer. Out of that drawer, she pulled a XXXL-sized condom into frame.

“I think I’ll put this on first. Maybe if I’m feeling up to it, we can _make a mess later_.”

As she lathered her pole in more of her precum with one hand, she brought the condom wrapper up to her mouth with the other. She bit the corner and tried to tear it open. Her stroking hand squeezed tighter and its motions grew jerkier as she struggled with her condom. In addition to just lubing it up, the extra friction was making her grow even more.

Her cock snot was already starting to dribble down her thighs, so Nao had to put the condom on before things got even messier than they were already. Even being a condom made specifically for those of prodigious size, and even with two hands doing the job, Nao struggled to stretch the latex around the monumental lip of her stupid-huge glans. Her palms slipped past her ridge, failing to unravel the condom. She tried three times before she had to take an alternate approach.

Nao slipped her fingers in between the unraveled rubber and her stiff head and pulled the condom’s opening agape like she was about to attach a balloon to the head of a faucet. As she pulled the rubber taut over her bursting length, becoming slightly more difficult to keep hold of as every inch unraveled, the reservoir tip perked up full of pre. A wobbling orb atop an otherwise unsullied condom, and a premonition of the immense filling it would eventually receive.

When she got it as far down her rod as she could, she released her fingers all at once. With a powerful “_SNAP!_”, it sealed around her engorged pipe of a cock. The condom hardly even reached half way down Nao’s erection. All of that precum she slathered on surely would have rendered it ineffective as a contraceptive if she were about to have sex. Not to mention that, to the audience, it looked uncomfortably tight. A muffin top-like roll of futanari meat burst out a few centimeters around the ring at the base of the condom. Her veins were more pronounced here, and the extra girth put on by the tightness of the latex barrier contrasted boldly against the lighter, less reddened flesh under the base of the condom. Nao’s cock was sturdy, though. She really quite liked that feeling. That look wasn’t bad either, and it wasn’t as though that cock-sheathe was going to be on her for very long anyway.

“Okaaaaay~,” Nao teased. “Now that I’m all safe, we can continue. I’ve already made enough of a mess today, I think.”

Picking up where she left off, she kissed the head of her penis. Her lippy, wet, sopping kiss massaged her glans, and the hotness of her breath seeped through the latex barrier to warm her flesh. Her playful cock churned out more precum in response; the bubble teetering atop her pole bloated further, like a crystal droplet the size of a peach.

“Mmmmm…This looks tasty…”

Nao licked her lips, tilting her head back and lining up her cock to get an eye-level view of the jelly-like precum accumulating in her rubber. Mouth open as wide as she could, she lurched forward to swallow it.

“_Aaaaaaahhhnn~”_

In one swift movement, Nao had stuffed the fluid-filled orb in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out, packed to the brim with a precum-balloon. The mouthfeel was oddly satisfying – like chewing on a very soft mochi.

>[Icecold] Holy shit I’d never leave the house if I could go that

Spit started to dribble out of the corners of Nao’s smirking mouth, glistening in the reflection of her computer’s light as it trailed down her shaft. She tried not to let too much slip out, sucking it up loudly while her face was still stuffed with cock. The “_SCHLOOORPSSH”_s and _“SCHHLLLLUURRRP”_s got picked up by the mic and played back in her headphones. Every time she slurped the drool back it in, she could feel the tip of the condom reach for the back of her throat.

As she sucked and serviced the head of her cock, she thought it appropriate to give her other half some love. She clumsily pulled her panties down past her knees, using the camera feed as a guide since all she could see looking straight down was the puffy flesh of her melon-sized glans. Once they were off, she spread her legs as wide as her seat would allow and pried her labial lips apart with her dainty fingers. Now, everyone had a little something on camera that they could fixate on.

Take your pick: colossal fuckstick or pretty, virgin spread.

Nao had never had anyone inside her before – something the crowd was all too ready to observe and go wild over. Even with her fingers spreading herself open, Nao’s vagina still looked neat and tight. Sometimes she went exploring with a finger or two, but she mostly toyed with her clit.

Hungry for dual-stimulation, Nao pressed a thumb into her clit and started rubbing. Her stiff erection twitched cutely in response. The hot tingling she felt in her clit crept up the base of her tree-trunk shaft, while the burning pleasure of her prodding kisses trickled down the tip. Two pleasures filled her shaft at either end, slowly marching on to meet at the center, saturating her stiff tool with eye-rolling, explosive lust. The more the sensation enveloped her sex, the stronger and more staggered her nasal breathing became. Her shoulders slumped and her body shuddered. The fingers she massaged herself with were getting sore from their repetitive movements, and her head started to haze up again.

Losing her fixation on her camera feed, Nao braced her body for an orgasm. It was coming now, and she wasn’t going to have it ruined like the last one. She closed her eyes shut and forced her head as far forward down her shaft as she could. Her trembling fingers pressed into her clit, smushing it against the rest of her soft, pink cunt.

>[Mont] She’s gonna blow!

All at once, a fat deluge of cum came surging out of her slut-buster, blasting the dick-sleeve against the back of her mouth. The force of her ejaculation ripped the condom half-way up the covered portion of her length, bloating the slack of the unsheathed latex with her thick cream. Right about set to burst from her cheeks and with nowhere else to go, the river of spunk shot forcefully down her throat. Nao’s eyes opened wide at this – she didn’t intend at all to swallow her inflating condom.

The look of shock quickly turned to one of pleasure-numbed stupor. It took the crowd a minute to figure out what was going on, since the violent, rolling stream of cum was clearly and easily seen shooting up her urethra.

“Where was it all going?”, they thought.

Given a few seconds, however, people started to note her distended throat. Her stomach was starting to expand too, having gone from washboard flat to nicely plump in mere moments. Nao could feel it filling up her gut, stuffing her up like she so too often fantasized about doing to some wide-hipped MILF.

Soon, the glut of her swollen tummy squeezed around her girthy base. The condom, saved from shooting down her throat entirely by only the tremendous lip of her head, was inflated to the size of a hog. Getting filled like this was intoxicating. She hardly cared how much she grew. The only thing better might be to bless someone else with that same feeling – to be on the giving end instead.

Her wrist went limp and she collapsed back in her chair, cumming in herself more and more, literally stretching the limits of the condom inside of her. All the while, her viewership climbed higher and higher. Though she’d long since stopped checking her attendance, she blew past the 1,000-viewer mark with ease. In such a short frame of time, unprecedented on the platform and without her knowledge, she rose to the position of “top live channel”.

Eventually, Nao’s orgasm ended and the jizz pouring out of her cock stopped.

“_Mmmmmmouffffph…_”

Muffled moans were all she could vocalize, slouching in her chair, cheeks still stuffed with cum, legs too weak to lift herself up, and unable retract her lips from the head of her cock.

Nao gripped her shaft, right underneath her glans, and pushed it up straight in the air. With it, she fished out a pearly-white balloon of heavy futanari milk. She wrested as much as she could from her cavernous maw, like flags from a clown’s sleeve. The further she pushed her cock away from her lounging body, the more she retrieved from her gaping esophagus, the thinner the condom stretched. By the time she had her flagpole standing at full mast, she was hardly pulling out any more cum – and there was _plenty_ more to remove.

Before she could choke, Nao got a firm grasp on the tissue-thin length of condom at the entrance to her mouth. Just a light tug upwards and she could feel the bloat of baby-batter hit against the top of her stomach. The stretchy latex was pulled completely taut now – it had no more room to flex.

“_Okay,” _Nao thought. “_Three…_”

She tightened her grip, wrapping some of the freed condom around her knuckle to secure a tight hold.

“_Two…_”

She shifted further down her seat, lifting her head back to open up her airways.

“_One!_”

_SCHHHHHLLLLLIIIIII-POP!_

One powerful yank and, in a cascading release, a column of jizz almost as thick as Nao’s cock itself flew out of her open mouth. She coughed and gasped for air, teary-eyed at the sudden feeling of having gallons of volume tear a path through her throat. The slobber-soaked condom landed heavily on her stomach with a wet “_SMACK!_” Relishing the sweet, sweet feeling of oxygen filling her lungs, Nao lay resting on her back as chat exploded yet again in surprise, disbelief, and pure, unbridled excitement.

>[Vespairr] Hot damn

>[Vespairr] moooooooooooooooooore

>[Ojou177] Do you have anything else planned? I think we’d all like to see more.

Chat blew up in agreement.

Clawing her way back up to her camera’s view, wiping the tears away from her eyes and the drool away from her lips, Nao spoke back to her crowd of adoring fans:

“I’ve got something else I think you guys might like to see…”


End file.
